Changes Of The Heart
by xzi little
Summary: sequel to the stages of possibly love.Morgan meets someone just like him but also very different to him is it love at first site or is he unable to commit. Major Smutty Chapters to come. I warn you sexual content in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Attraction**

"You coming Morgan?" called Kain

"No not today guys long case I'm going to just go and sleep it out"

"Come on bro don't be like that it's a friday night there's bound to be some hot babes you could scope"

"... I cant guys I got to get going" Morgan said glancing towards Reid who was standing by the car waiting to give him a lift home.

"Fine but your loss!" Kain called as he walked away.

Morgan walked towards Reid as he neared him Kain and a bunch of bulky FBI suits from another team pulled up beside the car.

"Last chance Morgan?" Kain called.

Morgan glanced at Reid for approval he shrugged paying more attention the criminology book he was reading or what Morgan liked to call scanning.

"Dude I owe you" he said and jumped in the back seat. "Where are we going?" Morgan asked no one in particular.

"There's a new club just open on the west side thought we could check it out" replied Kain.

_Meanwhile..._

_At the club._

"Why did you bring me here again?" Evie called over the music.

"Common little sis this isn't so bad when's the last time you had this much fun?" Clearence asked.

Evie opened her mouth to answer "Actually you know what i don't wan't to know just have fun go get a drink"

Evie sighed frustratingly and moved towards the bar. She was the typical wallflower princess never very talkative especially when it came to the opposite sex in fact when it came to men she was a bumbling stumbling mess so. Going along with one of her sisters schemes to get her a man was the last thing Evie ever thought she would be doing on a Friday night after all none had ever actually worked. Until tonight.

_Later on..._

Morgan had been sipping on a single Martini for a while when he spotted a stunning young women adjusting her glasses onto her nose and searching desperately for some money in her bag. He just couldn't resist.

"I swear my purse was in here somewhere" Evie said searching frantically through her bag.

"Your going to have to pay some way lady" the bartender said.

"Here I'll pay" Morgan said handing the bartender a couple of dollars.

"Oh thanks I..." Evie stopped suddenly looking up at the good Samaritan struck by his good looks.

"No problem how i pay for your next one to?"

"erm.. yh sure"

Moments later...

Morgan and Evie came out of the club laughing at the DJ's terrible attempts to get on thegood side of the crowd after playing an oldies track.

"Did you see his face?"

"Oh yeah he looked mortified" Evie said still laughing it all seemed so surreal to her here she was talking to a cute guy with absolute ease.

"so...?" Morgan asked

"Well...erm i guess i'll give you my number I can you back for the drinks or we can just hang out some time I had real fun today"

"so did I" Morgan said walking away with a smile on his face and her number in his hand what on earth had just happened for the first time he had picked up a girl and not wanted to do anything other then be near her and he got her number! He'd never cared to get a girls number afterwards. Maybe just maybe he was starting to believe in the true love the love that Reid had found with his sister.

For Evie it was miraculous she had given a man her number a person of the opposite sex what was going on she must of been changing. Was it for the better or the worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>This is a sequel to a story that I did before so you may not understand it completely the story is called The stages of possibly love and you may want to read it to get a better view of the Morgan in this story. There is another story I began to right as the sequel but never finished and basically ran out of ideas for so just ignore it thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2, Coffee Shop

**Chapter 2: Coffee Shop**

It had been a week since their last meeting and neither Evie or Morgan could forget the mysterious stranger that had caught their attention that night. Morgan was even thinking about calling her. But what if she didn't want to know? And in a distance the same rimmed glasses appeared in the front of the queue.

At that moment Morgan drifted out as he remembered the night of simple fun he had had there was no flirting or such things just happiness.

"Morgan? Morgan" called Kain as Morgan drifted back into reality

"Huh?..." Morgan replied

Kain looked glanced in the direction he had just saw Morgan drift into "Oh don't tell me that's who you hooked up with the over night when you ditched us for a girl at the bar?" Morgan did not reply. "Ok I'll make a distraction, and a coffee on me and you can meet me at the car in five. Seriously you must be getting desperate my boy."

"No it's cool I want to get the coffee myself"

"HA! yeah nice one mate which one should I use the "I've lost my badge!" or "I've lost my keys!"?" Kain asked ignoring Morgan

"Dude I said it's fine nothing happened, it was just fun"

Kain raised one blonde eyebrow "Morgan are you trying to tell me of all the eons of time it took you to get back to the car nothing happened?"

"Mhmmm..." Morgan replied not really acknowledging Kain any more.

"Not even a toilet quickie?"

"No"

"Behind the waterfall?"

"No"

"Against a tree?"

"John!"

"Just asking" said Kain smiling to himself as he stepped up to the counter to order his coffee. Morgan spotted Evie finally leaving her counter with what looked like a pack of doughnuts that could feed an entire precinct. He headed towards her not wanting to miss this opportunity.

"Hey stranger" he called as she laid down her doughnuts to see if she had got her money worth.

Her stunning smile swept across her face. "Ah it's you" her smile suddenly faded "I guess you didn't think to use the number i gave you"

"I didn't think you would be interested, interested to talk that is" Morgan shakily replied

"Why would you think that?" Evie said suddenly realising his badge "You're a cop" she said in a questionable tone.

"Hey Morgan is it a latte?" Kain called from the counter.

"Erm Yeah" he replied in all honesty he had not even heard what he had said. Her turned back to Evie who was getting ready to go.

"Looks like your feeding a precinct"

Evie smiled "That's because I am" she said walking towards the door.

"Hey If I want to see you again?"

"Call me"

"Oi take this before my hands burn off" said Kain coming up behind Morgan just as Evie turned around to leave.

"Was that really the girl you met before at the club?" he asked.

"yeah pretty cute huh?" Morgan smiled thinking to get a reaction out of Kain.

But Kain ignored him completely suddenly concerned "Did she see me?"

"No"

"Does she know your FBI?"

"No, dude what's your deal?"

"Nothing just don't want to steal your girl with my looks now do I"

"That's disgusting mate you're passed it"

"What? I'm only 7 years older than you"

"you're a married man"

"Yeah precisely married not in jail"

"Jonathan Horatio Kain You really are a A hole aint you?" Morgan said jokingly as they got in the car.

"See it how you like I just aint tied down" he said as he playfully punched Morgan on the arm and drove off. Kain had managed to brush of Morgan's questions but now there were even more questions popping up in his head. Why was Kain all of a sudden so interested? Why now?

* * *

><p><em>Later on...<em>

Morgan finally propped up the courage to call one of the numbers Evie had given to him unfortunately it went to voice mail but the voice mail to Evie's house phone was not what he expected.

_You have reached the Kain household we are sorry we couldn't take your call at the moment please leave a message._

The voice he clearly recognized as Kain's.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have to send my apologies that it took so long to upload a new chapter and may take long for further chapters I have exams that need studying for so please bare with me thank you for reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3, Relations

**Chapter 3: Relations**

Kain sat at his study at home pondering for the first time something that wasn't the case he was working on just as the thought walked through the door.

"Hey" Evie called as she walked through the door

"Afternoon" Kain replied "your shift at the precinct finished a hour ago where have you been?"

"Went for lunch with some mates, I thought you where still in Detroit with that "whiz team" as you like to call it?"

"I got back last night and didn't want to wake you and I was up before you to go to work"

"Oh cool"

"Hey Evie"

"Yeah"

"I've been meaning to ask you, are you seeing anyone? I mean I dont want you going off and getting married while I'm off on a case" he said putting on a humorous tone to the question as to not ring an alarm bells in Evie's head.

"No" Which was true since she and morgan had not been on any dates or seen each other more than twice. "Why?"

"I just missed so much I don't want to miss any more you know"

"erm... yeah sure" said Evie not so sure what had brought about Kain's need to be so sentimental. "Why Have any of your young buddies in mind?"

Kain shrugged.

"My ideal man will be strong and handsome, willing to protect and serve no matter what" Evie said flaunting herself about making a tea for herself and Kain as she twirled.

"Like a cop or say FBI agent?"

"Oh no definitely not why put myself through that heart break hey uncle John"

"Why indeed" Kain said to himself as Evie walked into the next room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Garcia" Morgan said down his cell "could you do me a personal favour, the kind Hotch and Reid don't need to know about?"<p>

"Sure my secret sugar plum what is it?"

"I need you to check out a name for me, a Evie"

"Surname will do good"

"Yeah I'm not to sure about that try Kain, Evie Kain"

"All right chocolatey goodness I'll get to you A.S.A.I.C"

"Tell me now baby girl, what's A.S.A.I.C"

"As soon as I possibly can"

"Never stop amazing me Garcia"

"I wont"

later on...

Morgans cell begins to ring and with no hesitation at a single glance at the screen he picks it up.

"What you got for me?"

"Well she didn't turn up in any of the criminal records" Morgan breathed a sigh of relief "But" oh the dreadful but "she did appear in our records"

"What?, What does that mean?"

"Dude common she's one of us or was one of us she trained here at the BAU for a year and half and then found herself incompetent and left to pursue a career in, and I'm just reading of my screens,in the culinary services"

"The what?" Asked morgan completely stunned by all that he was learning.

"Don't ask me sugar plum just reading what I got in front of me. And there's more"

Morgan sat down getting ready for more news.

"Apparently she's been noticed by the government twice and personally asked to work for the force but on the two occasions that she was asked she turned down the offer. She's now living at a apartment on the west side with her uncle who you would believe is definitely one of us been working on the force for 7 years"

"What's his name?"

"A Jonathan Horatio Kain"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, Acquaintances" Morgans silence gave away his disbelief

"Morgan you Okay?"

"erm Yeah anything else?"

"oh yeah, Just for the sake of Knowing her sister Clarence moved out about three years ago and know works at the department in Chicago. Looks like she comes from a family of cops"

"Mhmm..." Morgan replied clearly forgetting to answer Garcia with plausible answers.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah is that all Garcia?"

"Yeah, But I must ask and I hope I don't sound Prejudice but this Evie girl here seems to be African-American but both her uncle and sister are the full on all star American do you know how that works out?"

"No, When i find out I'll know to tell you"

"All right sugar cakes I'll see you at the David and Gideon's party tonight"

"I will"

* * *

><p>Author's note: I have to send my apologies that it took so long to upload a new chapter and may take long for further chapters I have exams that need studying for so please bare with me thank you for reading.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4, Role Reversals

**Chapter 4: Role Reversals**

Walking down the hall after getting news like that was the most confusing stride of his life and guess who he managed to see creeping out of Kain's office. He lcouldn't help his self her smile and he lips it was as if they were calling to him.

"Hello stranger, so you're stalking me now are you?"

Evie giggled "I bet you'd like that?"

"So you here on business or can I help you with something?"

"well no i was just visiting a friend"

"a friend huh?"

"yeah"

There was a long pause.

"so i was wondering" "do you want to..." they both said at the same time. "you go first" they said in unison.

"Ladies first" Morgan said

"well I what I wanted to know is whether you wanted to go have another drink with me sometime ...or a coffee, of course if you're free?" Evie asked hesitantly.

"yeah, well in fact that's what I was going to ask"

Evie couldn't help but smile in disbelief and happiness this hunk really was interested in her then she suddenly remembered where she was, he was standing right in front of her and she allowed the smile to slowly fade from her face.

"well i guess i will give you my number and you can well call me when your free" her smile radiated into his heart and Morgan took the paper from her hand folded it and put it back in her pocket.

"actually i should have the rest of the day off and the weekend to so we could do this now quickly before i get called into another case"

"oh ok well i got my car and you got you're car so which one should we leave here?"

"well we should take yours since i work here i can come back and get mine its very unlikely they'll let you in a second time, security rounds are at 6:30 and if they don't recognize you're plate number through database..."

"they might impound it for safety reasons, I know" Evie giggled nervously "What was I thinking?" Evie knew exactly what she wasn't thinking at all distracted by the muscles protruding from his short sleeve top.

"i will go get my jacket"

"Ok"

* * *

><p><em>After sometime at the bar where they first met...<em>

"That was fun, thank you"

"no thank you my lady for the small talk and that smile of yours"

Evie couldn't help smiling at that complement "well you're clearly wasted, you're not driving especially not my car. I'll drop you home."

"ahaha typical women trying to take control ey?"

"No. I just don't want you rapping your car round a tree on a bid to get home"

"ah no now i get it you're trying to get in my apartment, Dare i say i haven't met a women who has asked to come into my house"

"well yeah i guess i am asking that but don't get you're hopes up i'll be sleeping on the couch and be the humble man for the night ok" She smiled innocently at morgan who was having problems locating the door handle.

"here" Evie said "back seat im not having you throw up all over my dashboard"

Evie had to give herself a mental pat on the back she managed to squeeze Morgan's address out of what was left of him and type it into her SatNav. _well done Evie not only did you mange get a hot guy in the back of the car but you also somehow managed to get to his apartment girl you are on a roll tonight keep it up and you might just loose you're sanity not to mention something else._

_Meanwhile..._

Semi lucid in the back of Evie's car Morgan could not feel more safe ok a women he had just met a couple of days ago had managed to get him drunk in the back of her car and his address typed into her SatNav so even if he had tried to escape (what she could be) a sociopath She'd know where he lives. What made matters more complicated was no matter how hard he tried to tell himself there was something dodgy about the girl he had this utter feeling of safety and warmth. Eugh! He was starting to sound like a girl but he couldnt help it when she was near by. OH NO! his rough playboy exterior was melting away replaced by something he couldn't quite understand or describe_._


End file.
